Just for who I am
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: This is a one-shot that was a request for my awesome stalker its a Canada x Oc; M for a reason Mathew was always ignored until one meeting aa young girl notices him. What happens when its love at first sight?


-Mathew x Oc one-shot-

After a very, very long World meeting everyone left and mummurs could be heard throughout the whole place until only a few people were left in the room, Germany; Who couldn't stand the mess everyone left, Canada, that barely anyone noticed, Prussia because Germany was his ride home and Holsten. She didn't usual like going home alone so she stayed behind with Germany and Prussia, She helped Germany out with the cleaning and she saw that Canada was still sitting down, he looked very sad as he held on to his bear. She told the guys she forgot something and she went back to the room to see that he was just roaming the room.

"Canada, You coming out or what? Germany is about to close this whole place down." She said nicely

"...You recognize me?" He asked

"Well Duh, You might be related to that loud mouth America but you're still you." She said with a grin "C'mon, why don't I take you home, my bro's could deal without me for a night."

He agreed since he usually walked from place to place, he walked beside her and he didn't even know who she was, and as if she knew what he was thinking she looked to him with a grin.

"I'm Holsten by the way. You can Call me Christina though." She said with a grin

"...You used to live with Denmark right?" He asked, he knew that Denmark had kidnapped her from Prussia and Germany.

" Yeah, I did. But I love my brothers, I wouldn't want to be anywhere but with my bro's. They take out the best of me." She said with a smile as she got to the door.

Prussia and Germany were waiting for her.

"You Ready Holsten?" germany asked

"I'm Gunna go home with Canada, You two can go on without me. I'll meet you home, and remember no beer till AFTER you two eat. If I come home and you two have drank without eating first I swear I'll make sure to give you two a lecture!"

"Yes Holsten." They said together before She left with Canada

"Yo Canada make sure you take care of my sister!" They heard Prussia yell

She only blushed as she looked down, She couldn't believe that her brother was being such a damn idiot! She shook it off and she smiled at Canada who was blushing as well.

"Ignore him, he's a bonehead." She said holding his hand lightly

"...Uh..Sure. okay." He said flustered

They got to her car and she drove him to the hotel he was staying at. The whole drive was silent until Canada looked over to her.

"You know...I know Gilbert outside of the meetings, he usually stops by every few weeks or so when I make breakfast." He said with a slight smile

"Really now...So that's were he goes. I've always wondered where he goes. So does he do or say anything stupid Canada?" She asked not looking to him

"Call me Mathew, and I don't know if he does. But he came over a few weeks ago drunk and very depressed because to got angry with him." He said

"...Crap, What did he tell you?" She said

" He said that you wouldn't date anyone because you didn't know anyone well enough to date. " He said

"...That's it I'm going to kill Gil when I get home, He totally got what I said wrong." She said at a stop light before she turned to look at him. "What I told him when he asked me if I would ever date is this 'I would if I found a guy I knew well enough that wouldn't hurt me' Now how he sees that as is something wacky when he's drunk. I can't do anything about what he has said but I do apologize for my idiot eldest brother being drunk while being around you."

"Its fine, I actually like the fact that he was talking to me, even if it was about you Christina." He said placing one of his hands over hers.

She blushed and smiled shyly at him. "...R-Really?" She asked

"Yes Really, I know you don't get much say in anything during the meetings just like me, but I like knowing what you think its always honest and you always seem to make sure that everything is alright with everyone."

"...W-Well yeah, because I don't like people feeling miserable that's why. I know how that feels." She said sadly before she went back to driving then she parked in the parking lot of the Hotel he was staying at.

"Maybe...You and I could hang out sometime soon?" He asked

"Yeah, I'd like that. When are you leaving back for home?" She asked

"Two weeks." He said

"Alright, I'll visit you till you leave." She said with a smile. Then she wrote on a notepad she had in her car and gave him a slight piece of a paper

"Call me if you ever feel lonely and want to talk to someone...I always have my phone on me." She said before she kissed his cheek softly

He blushed before he left the car with her number in his pocket. She went home and the guys were watching Tv.

"We didn't feel like cooking so we waited until you came home." Gilbert said

"Wow you two are lazy today...What do you two want to eat?" She asked taking her shoes off in the door way

"Neither of us care, just don't try to make that English dish again." Gilbert said

"Whatever, oh and you get drunk before seeing mathew again and I'll have to get Elizbeta's frying pan from her." She said sternly

"...Shit, He told you huh?" Gilbert said walking with her into the kitchen

"No kidding! I can't believe you got drunk there! Do you have ANY idea how that made Mathew feel when he saw you ranting on and on about the negative things in your damn life starting with me! I don't know how you can live with yourself Gilbert! but if you aren't going to help me then you may leave the kitchen." She said getting a slight bit irate

He left a bit sadden as she began to cook Jagerschnitzel she made sure to get a salad at the table and once she was done she called both men to the table. They ate in silence until Gilbert couldn't take the silence anymore he looked to Christina sadly

"What do I have to do to make it up to you?" He asked

"The next time you go to Canada's place take me with you, I want to see how its like but I don't wanna go alone." She said looking to him seriously

"Deal, but its a long trip from here to Canada you know this right?" He said

"Yeah...And?" She asked

He groaned "You /really/ want to go to Canada huh?"

"Well Duh." She said

"Then go when he leaves...I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't mind."Gilbert said bluntly

She just looked to him with a very confused look on his face. "...Are you ashamed of having me for a sister?"

"N-No its not that Chris-" He said before being interrupted

"You are aren't you! What do I have to do to earn your respect Gilbert? I'm not perfect none of us are! But I try very hard to get respect from both of you and don't get anything from either one of you! I might as well go back being with Denmark!" She said sadly Before she got up from the table and ran off.

She went to her car and left, she didn't know where to go but she didn't want to be home that's for sure. She wanted to be away from Gilbert and Ludwig as possible. Then she got the idea of going to Mathew, so she went to the hotel he was staying at and she went to the front desk to ask where he was and she walked to his room before knocking on the door shyly. It didn't take long for the door to open and to see Mathew confused, she didn't waste time to hug him and begin to cry. He hugged her back worriedly.

"What's wrong Christina?" He asked

"...I don't want to be home right now...C-Can I spend time with you?" She said looking up to him crying

"Of course you can, I don't mind it, its better than being alone all the time." He said with a smile

Then they went into his hotel room and she saw how plain it was and she sat on one of the chairs sadly.

"I-I'm Really sorry for coming here...I don't know anyone else who'd talk to me that wouldn't take sides." She said sadly

"Its fine, I don't mind it. But I have to ask you something..and this isn't a joke or anything like that. I'm being very serious here." He said sitting across from her.

"Do you Believe in love at first sight?" He asked

"Well Yeah, I loved my dad before he left me with my idiot brothers...But when it comes to Romances...I do to some extent." She said shyly

"...So, if I said that I fell for you when I first see you by Gilbert and Ludwig...What would you say or Do?" He asked

She smiled and she kissed him on the lips pushing him down on to the bed on accident, but neither of them really cared as he pushed her own and kissed her back passionately.

"I love you Matt, I've always cared for you...B-But I never really knew how to ask you if you liked me back...Its part of the reason why Gilbert hangs out with you. He cares about me that much...But he doesn't respect me as a sister though." She said shyly

He smiled at her and placed his head against hers. "I know, that's one thing that he told me when he was drunk the last time he was at my place...He doesn't keep ANYTHING in. He babbled on and on about how much you really cared for me and how you really liked me but were too shy to ask me out then it just went from that to how much he didn't like the fact that you dating would mean that you wouldn't cook for them or do anything else for them."

"Yeah...Well they need to learn to live without me around." She said with a sigh

He laughed a bit. "You know you sound a bit like Austria." He said with a smile

"...Well he IS my bro too you know. I just don't hang out with him as much anymore because of his attitude around me. I don't like it one bit." She said with with a slight frown

"I know, I see how you glare at him at the meetings. It probably takes you a lot to NOT say something bad to him huh?" He asked

"Yeah, well this is what I get for having a stick prick for a damn brother." She said sadly

Then there was an awkward silence between them, they both blushed and looked away from each other. Mathew didn't know what to do and Christina didn't know how to get from under him without starting something she might regret. She could tell that she wasn't the only one who didn't want to do anything too risky. She mentally sighed and she looked to him as she made him look at her as well. He was about to say something before she kissed him on the lips this time she made sure he knew that everything was going to be okay.

He kissed her back shocked as he blushed more than he did before. She pushed him down and sat on him, she could feel that his body was reacting on its own. She smirked down at him as he looked up at her scared.

"C-Christina?"

"Call me Tina, Matt...I know you are more than a bit nervous here but its either now or never. I have this strange feeling that after tonight I'm not going to be alowed to leave my brother's sites ever again."

"Why do you say that?" He asked

"Because...I snapped at my brother while having dinner and Gilbert REALLY knows how to push my bottons."

He frowned a bit before he placed his hands on her hips. "...Then will this be our last time alone together?"

"It might be...Knowing Ludwig." She said sadly

He pushed her down as he kissed her taking her button down shirt off along with her shorts. She only smiled at him as she took his shirt off of him. She was surprised to see what he was like without his shirt, she blushed deep red as he smiled at her.

"Did expect to see what you did huh?" He asked

she shook her head "...H-How come no one ever.." She trailed off.

"Its because of that wanker America. He gives me a bad image. The only one who see's me for who I am is France and Gilbert...Even if France creeps me out."

"Who ISN'T creeped out by that pervert?" She asked

He smiled at her before shaking his head "That's not the point now is it?"

"...True. Now are you just going to stare at me or are you going to do something?" She said with a grin

He stared at her for a small moment before he kissed her on the lips, she kissed him back as she felt his hands on her body, he started at her hips and went up her body. She could tell by how he moved that he never did anything like this before and smiled at him as her arms went around his neck.

"Don't be shy Matt, I know that this is a first for you...Its the same for me as well." She said shyly

"Really, What about when you were with Denmark?" He asked

She shook her head. "He's like my bro, he never did anything to me."

He smiled lightly at her and he saw in her Hazel eyes that she was hiding her fear...But from what? He didn't know and he really wanted to know why she was afraid. But he shook it off as he felt her move her hands down him and remove him of his pants part of the way.

"...Matt, stop staring into space...You're sorta freaking me out here." She said biting her bottom lip

"Sorry, I just...What fear are you hiding from me? I know you are afraid of something I can tell it from your eyes." He said placing his right hand on her cheek.

She looked up at him surprised. "I..." She trailed off before she took a deep breath. "I'm afraid that even after this I won't be able to see you. I love you Mattew, I want to live with you for the rest of my days here...but. Knowing my brothers, mainly Gilbert he won't allow it to happen."

That really got him, he could tell that it was really hurting her inside, then something clicked in his head. He kissed her other cheek softly before he smiled a bit more. "Why don't we leave for my place Tomorrow, that way you won't have to worry about dealing with Gilbert or Ludwig?"

She smiled at him before she hugged him tightly "That sounds lovely Mathew!"

She kissed him passionately on the lips and he instantly kissed her back as he undid her bra quickly with both of his hands. She gasped as she felt her breast and back get released from the pressure that they had from the bra. He blushed but he continued to pleasure her groping her breasts with both of his hand.

"M-Matt!" She whimpered from the sudden pleasure

He knew from being in the same home as France for so long what he had to do...Plus the unforgetful talks that the two had. He couldn't ever shake the talks off...or the memories. He moved his hands down her built torso and he stopped at her pantie line. He looked her straight in the eyes worried that he's going too far for her to register. But she only smiled at him and sat up enough to kiss him on the lips.

"You stop now and I'll personally make sure that you and I don't see each other anymore." She said seriously

He kissed her on the cheek and smiled before pulling them off of her and looking at her body. He never knew how beautiful a female...Christina would look without their clothing on. But now that he was looking at her body, he didn't ever want to leave her be. He could understand why France would want to be with women so much, they were as he placed them. 'Flowers with their true beauty without the petals.' Back then he couldn't understand why he would call women 'flowers' but now he understood why and his flower wouldn't ever be afraid with him around. He undressed himself of what he had yet to get rid of before he saw the scared look on her face.

"Don't worry, I-I won't hurt you. That's something I never want to do."

She nodded her head and he held her hand as he lined himself up with her. He kissed her as he pushed all the way through her. She whimpered in pain as she held on to him tightly deepening the kiss between them. He didn't stop though, he kept moving until the pain stopped when it did her grip loosened and she wrapped her arms around his neck with a grin.

"Don't go slow anymore, it doesn't hurt anymore." She said smiling

"As you wish Tina." He said before he gave her all he had

As he did she felt a sensation that took over her body. She couldn't do anything but moan Mathew's name as she held on to him. Mathew couldn't control himself as he did all he could to pleasure her. She was his life now, she saw him like no did, no one could ever..Ever take her spot with him. He wanted to take her again, and again until they were both tired. But he knew it wouldn't happen, he would only have to be thankful to have her under him now. With her long brown hair out of its ponytail as her head was tilted up from the pleasure that he gave her each time he was inside of her, which was incredibly warm for him. He really couldn't get enough of her each time he was out of her he would go back in harder and deeper than the last until he heard her screaming in sheer pleasure.

"M-MATHEW! Ahn~ R-Right there...Do it again." She screamed

So he did, over and over again until he felt her tighten around him. Then it wasn't long for her to release and for him to follow her a few thrusts later. When they both were calm she panted heavily as he did as he smiled.

"...Remind me to never let you get out of control like that...Crap Matt, I got more exsahasted from this than from when I train with Ludwig!" She said looking up at him

"Well at least you know your limits." He joked

She rolled her eyes and hit his arm lightly. "Oh ha-ha."

He lied next to her with a smile. "Tomorrow we'll leave."

"Alright, I'm looking foward to being with you there Mathew." She said with a smile cuddling next to him

"I know, so am I." He said with a grin holding her closely to him

Then they both fell asleep. Gilbert went after Christina to see if he could talk some sense into her, but he found out something that he didn't when over heard them. He still smirked and he left them alone.

"You better take care of my sister Mathew." He said before he left

-End-

A/n: Sooo...how did I do? I never really done Canada, so this was intersting. I don't know if I captured Mathew right or not. -shrugs- Well at least I tried. But sorry that this is late. I'm doing so much crap at one right now .


End file.
